


A Compromising Position

by Prudence_Chastity



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Futa!Fang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prudence_Chastity/pseuds/Prudence_Chastity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one told Lightning what she should do when her girlfriend got a penis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Fang, this is utterly retarded..."

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Light." Fang grinned jauntily, spirits high. "You coming or not?"

"Am I diving into near-freezing river to hunt down a giant fish and royally tick off a Pulse Fal'Cie?" Lightning shook her head at Fang incredulously. "No thank you. Fang, neither should you. He's not just a _fiend_ , he's a Fal'Cie!"

"Fiend, Fal'Cie, fishy, dinner, they're like synonymous," Fang brushed off.

"...I have a bad feeling about this, Fang."

"What? You afraid of getting a little wet?" Fang's spirits were unmoved by Lightning's moodiness. "You stay up here then, and _I'll_ bring Bismarck to the surface-will you at least fight with me against him there?"

Lightning just rolled her eyes in disbelief as Fang readied herself to dive in. "You're gonna bring a three-hundred pound fish out to the surface to play? Good luck."

Fang winked at her. "I'll be back in a jiffy. Be ready!"

Lightning shook her head as Fang dove in.

**/-\\-/~ Twenty Minutes Later ~/-\\-/**

Fang came flying out of the water at top speed and started careening towards the ground quickly as gravity took hold. Lightning rolled her eyes as Fang somersaulted in mid-air and smoothly landed back on her feet, looking frazzled. "You done yet?"

"I almost got him, Light. He's sweating, I can tell."

"...he's a fish."

Fang swiped a wet clump of hair from her eyes and cast her gaze back to the water. "I'm going in!"

"Didn't you already _do_ that?" Fang ignored her and flung herself back into the water after Bismarck.

**/-\\-/~ Ten Minutes Later ~/-\\-/**

Lightning watched Fang as she was flung from the water's surface yet again. This time, her landing wasn't quite so smooth, but she still managed to drop to a crouch. Fang was breathing heavily and had several rips in her clothes that hadn't been present the last time she appeared.

"Got your ass handed to you again?"

"He's so close, Lightning, I can feel it! Fish fillets tonight!"

"Fang, maybe you shouldn't be pissing him off like thi- _"_ Lightning sighed as Fang disappeared from sight again, this time drenching her with her exit. She wrung off her vest the best she could, muttering, "What a child..."

**/-\\-/~ Five Minutes Later ~/-\\-/**

"Fang! You're cut!" Lightning raced over to Fang in alarm where the girl was bleeding from a deep laceration in her arm. Lightning touched Fang's elbow gently to take a look at the wound, but Fang was wild with excitement.

"I cut him, Light! I stabbed him! Sucker's going down!"

"Fang, no! Don't- " Lightning tossed up her hands in exasperation. "What'll it take?"

**/-\\-\~ 30 Seconds Later... ~/-\\-/**

Fang came careening out like she had half a dozen times before, only this time her landing wasn't so graceful. Tumbling face-first into the sandy beach, she lie quite still for a moment, giving Lightning half a heart attack as she made her way over to her fallen girlfriend. By the time she'd got there, Fang had rolled over onto her back and sat bolt upright: frozen, stiff, and pale. Lightning skidded into the sand next to Fang and dropped to her knees, reaching out for her girlfriend.

"Fang, that's enough." Lightning's voice was firm. "No more rounds with the fish-king. You're injured." Lightning eyed her arm analytically, wincing. "Are you alright?"

Fang was quite still.

Lightning reached out her hand and touched Fang's shoulder. "Fang, are you hurt?"

No response.

Lightning tried again, voice a little louder. "Fang! Let's go. We have to get out of here."

Nothing.

"Fang?"

Getting worried, Lightning exhaled heavily. "Come on-I'm getting you over to camp, we're not staying here waiting for your fish-friend to come fry us." Lightning tried lifting Fang up from under the arms, but when she made to move the warrior, Fang animated to life and squeaked pitiably, squirming out of Lightning's grip, she cowered away, simpering.

Lightning knew her girlfriend to be many things: brave, strong, foolhardy, cocky, and persistent all among them - _coy_ and _whimpering_ were _not_ two things she'd add to that list. Something was desperately wrong here. "Fang?" Fang shied away as Lightning knelt in the sand again and reached out for her lover. "Fang, what's wrong?"

Fang's voice, which she'd been trying to use for the past two minutes where it utterly failed her, came out high-pitchy and timid. " _Light."_ Fang squeezed her eyes shut, still in total disbelief herself.

"Fang?" Lightning touched Fang's cheek softly, letting her bottom two fingers fall to cradle Fang's chin. Fang nuzzled Lightning's hand, terrified and trembling. "Tell me, Fang." Lightning spoke delicately, her tone gentle. "What is it?"

Fang shuddered. Legs curled stiffly in front of her, drawn up to her chest, Fang lifted her hand to where Lightning was touching her face and latched around her fingers tightly. Lightning frowned and moved her hand into Fang's further, giving it a tight squeeze, she nodded, throat clogged with concern. Fang winced and, opening her eyes, she peered at Lightning tentatively and swallowed thickly. "Light..." This time, Fang's voice was quiet and very soft. Lightning leaned in. " _Claire_." The whisper came out raw, desperate.

"I'm here, Fang." Lightning assured her, squeezing her hand again.

Fang's eyes darted down to her lap momentarily before she looked back up at Lightning, her eyes pleading. "Don't freak out." Fang whispered, heart pounding away a mile a minute. She was doing quite enough of that for the both of them. "Just...don't freak out."

"I won't." Lightning promised, aching to know what had made her brave warrior so timid. It sounded serious. Fang didn't freak out over many things, but Lightning could tell she was scared right now. The mere fact that Fang was scared frightened Lightning silly; Fang was never scared... "I won't, Fang, just tell me."

Fang gulped again and squeezed her hand. Lightning thought she was going to try to speak again, but instead, Fang started dragging both their hands down. Lightning lifted an eyebrow, but Fang didn't say anything as she guided Light's hand to her now-flattened legs. She paused, hesitant; taking a deep breath, she bite down her lower lip and looking away. Then, before she had enough time to convince herself otherwise, Fang jerked Lightning's hand down over her crotch where the very new and unwelcome third party member was currently residing under her shorts.

Lightning's hand jerked back instinctively at the touch of something so foreign where her girlfriend's center should be. Her hand brushed against it and she pulled back spasticly, a strange, breathy gasp catching in her throat. Lightning took a moment to register just what her hand had obviously brushed before her lips emitted another intelligible gasping gawk; her bulging eyes lifted to Fang as she unconsciously backpedaled a smidgen. "Fang?" Lightning tried to form coherent thought, but her brain seemed to have chosen that moment to shut off. "What was _that_? _Fang?"_

" _Claire_ ," Fang whimpered, stopping Lightning in her tracks. Fang was looking over at her again now and Lightning could see the confusion and fear written over her features too with a clear sense of being utterly lost and completely uncomfortable. Fang almost seemed to teeter on the spot, looking dizzy. "Help me."

Lightning scrambled back in the sand over to Fang in a heartbeat and was cradling Fang in her arms before either quite registered it. "Fang," Lightning brushed aside hair out of her face, letting Fang lean back onto her shoulder to steady herself. Lightning hadn't realized when she'd taken Fang's hand again, but she was gripping it tightly now and Fang was squeezing back. "This- you- Bismarck?"

Fang was out of it, zoning away from the moment no doubt, but Lightning's voice called to her. She was leaning against her, she realized, and it was comforting. Fang tried to temper the coiling sickness in her stomach. "I think so...?" Fang whimpered, curling back into Lightning, seeking her girlfriend's comfort. If Lightning was with her, it'd be okay. She'd always be okay with Light.

Lightning grimaced. "How did- what- why would he- gahh!" Lightning shuddered. "I _told_ you to stop playing around with that stupid fish!" Fang mewled and Lightning softened, gathering Fang up against her tighter. "Shhh, Fang. You'll...it'll... _eii."_ Lightning cringed. "That is some sick sense of humor! Where the fuck does it think it gets off, giving you a...! Fuck, Fang!" Lightning started adjusting Fang to lay her in the sand, reaching for her gunblade. "I'll make him take it back- get a refund- just sit there and-"

"He's gone, Light." Fang shrank back against Lightning's leg, tugging her soldier back down to the sand where Lightning plopped down. Fang buried her face in Lightning's leg and Lightning took her hand again to give her something to squeeze. Fang curled against Lightning's leg and hugged it, squeezing her own shut tight along with her eyes. Lightning flinched on behalf of her girlfriend and reached out her free hand to comb through Fang's wild locks soothingly.

"Fang..." Lightning didn't know what she could say to make such a situation better. _Such a situation? This kind of thing doesn't exist! How could it- I mean, how could he change her..._ _ **why**_ _would he do that- or_ _ **how**_ _? What- what am I supposed to say to her about-_

"I'm sorry," Fang apologized, fingers clenching Lightning's tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't listen when you said to stop, Light, I didn't mean- I didn't think- I mean, I- "

"Shhh," Lightning overrode Fang gently. "Don't apologize," Lightning shushed. "You didn't do anything wrong, Fang." Lightning stroked the back of Fang's hand with her thumb, watching Fang's hair fall through her fingers of her other hand. "Don't worry about it, Fang." Lightning tried to stay strong for her girlfriend. "If it's possible to change that once, it's possible to change it twice." Lightning bent her head over and kissed the side of Fang's forehead lightly. "We'll get you back to normal, it's okay." Though Lightning had no solid proof that such a thing was possible, she would have spouted that the current situation was impossible too, were it not happening at that exact moment. She held firm to what she'd told Fang in her head, too. _If it goes the one way, it has to go the other, too._ She hoped so, at least.

Fang was quiet for a moment before she turned her face away from Lightning's leg to look up at her girlfriend in the face. Lightning could tell she was shaken, bad. Fang's eyes glittered in the darkening sky. "...what if I can't go back, Claire? What if I'm stuck...like this...?" Fang shivered violently, clearly disturbed by the thought herself.

Lightning's fingers gently scraped Fang's cheek soothingly as her heart gripped at the fear in Fang's tone. "Well then, we'll deal." Lightning told her strongly, resolute. "It's just something we'll learn to live with." Lightning stroked her soft skin tenderly, voice lowering. "It won't be so bad, Fang, so long as I still have you."

Fang's hand in hers squeezed tightly as Fang latched on around her neck, whispering her repeated apologies. Lightning held her close. Then, releasing Fang's hand, she latched an arm up under Fang's legs, first one already supported behind her back. "I've got you."

Fang's arms curled around her neck and she braced herself against Lightning tightly. "Take me home, Claire."

**/-\\-/~~~~~~~/-\\-/**

Fang could _feel_ it, dangling between her legs, aching with unfulfilled need. It was the most uncomfortable sensation she'd ever felt. Fang crossed her legs tightly, trying to trap it into being still. She could feel Lightning's eyes on her movements. Repressing a groan, Fang hugged tighter around Lightning's neck as she carried them homeward bound.

_Think, think, think, other thoughts, think! Lightning smells nice._ Fang took a moment to inhale a great breath of her girlfriend's scent to calm her. It only seemed to increase the need of the dreadful penis between her legs and Fang shuddered involuntarily, cringing against Lightning.

Lightning felt Fang tremble against her. She eyed the clenched space between Fang's legs again where Fang was quivering most before looking back up to Fang's face, where she was currently buried in Lightning's neck. Lightning spoke softly, keeping her tone gentle. "Fang?" Fang mewled at the sound of Lightning's voice and tugged her to her body tighter. Lightning's eyes abstracted to Fang's crotch again. "Fang, are you okay?"

"Light," Fang's nails dug into Lightning's back a little. "I...I have to _go_ , Light."

Lightning's eye twitched, still watching the space between Fang's legs. "...Go?"

" _Yes_." Fang squeezed her eyes shut, gripping Lightning tightly. "I have to pee."

"Oh." Lightning breathed, relieved it wasn't...something else. Then the realization hit her. "Oh! Oh, right- you have to- right..." Lightning flinched as Fang pulled away from her neck; looking down at her lap again, Fang shuddered in revulsion of her new equipment. "Can you... can you hold it until we get home?" Lightning asked, quickening her step. "We're almost there."

"Okay." Fang flexed her legs and crossed them more tightly, squeezing her- _no,_ _ **the,**_ _not mine_ _ **the**_ _-_ penis between her legs in an attempt to hold off the urge a little longer. Lightning sped home, quickly escalating to a jog with Fang as they made their way back. She was grateful for the setting sun and loosened crowds around the streets at night, which made it much easier to navigate to their place without drawing overly much attention.

Lightning made it into the bathroom deftly, maneuvering through the house with Fang easily and didn't let go until they were safely shut behind the closed bathroom door. From there, Lightning lowered her arm from under Fang's knee to release her legs to the ground. Fang clung to Lightning's arm for support on unsteady feet, looking at the toilet in something akin to horror.

Lightning cleared her throat loudly, hand squeezing Fang's shoulder tightly. "Well..." Lightning nodded to the toilet. "So, erm... you ready to go?"

Fang was, she was positively aching with the need to. But she was hesitant. "I..."

Lightning squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. "You can do it, Fang. Just get it over with."

Fang grimaced. "I...I haven't looked at it yet."

Lightning tried not to look so disturbed herself, wary of the horror scribbled across Fang's face. "I'm with you, Fang." Lightning tried to reassure her. "I know you're...uneasy. I'd be lying if I said this didn't make me a little queasy too, but you're my girlfriend and despite all the stupid things you do - jumping after Oretoises, riding gorgonopsids' backs, seeing how many times it takes poking the Long Gui to shoot, or leaping in after a giant, annoyed Fal'Cie fishy to make me dinner..." Lightning kissed the side of Fang's forehead, letting Fang lean against her for a long moment.

"I still love you, Fang, and that's not gonna change." Lightning nuzzled Fang's face, contenting to rest her forehead against Fang's as Fang turned her head in to meet Light's. Lightning closed her eyes. " ...even if we have to adapt. You're worth adapting for, Fang."

Fang felt Lightning's bated breath between them. "I'm sorry." Fang whispered, guilt-stricken at the overwhelming love Lightning held for her. "I'm so sorry, Claire."

"Don't be sorry." Lightning reprimanded softly. "I love you."

"I love you. I love you too, Claire." Fang's fingers brushed Lightning's chin gently as she reached up for her face. "I love you so much..." Fang cradled Lightning's cheek. Lightning tilted her head away from Fang's forehead and briefly pressed her lips to Fang's before pulling away. She took up Fang's hand and squeezed it tightly, guiding Fang gently in front of the toilet. Lightning lifted the seat with her free hand and nodded down for Fang.

"Do you want me to look away or...?"

"No!" Fang protested squeakily before regaining herself. "Stay with me. I don't want to... alone..." Fang suddenly stiffened. "I- it's- I mean... if you don't want to look..."

"Shh." Lightning hushed. "If you want me here, I'm here, Fang."

Fang breathed in deeply, mind racing. "Or- or maybe we should... not while I... could we..." Fang trailed off, stumbling. She didn't feel she had any right to _ask_ something like that of Lightning, but she didn't want to be alone...

"We can look after you're done, if you want." Lightning told her, seeming to so easily understand.

"...could we?" Fang asked, still trembling, a little nervous. It wasn't that she hadn't ever seen a penis before or anything, but she was a lesbian and Lightning was her first lover. It wasn't the prospect of a dick that was freaking her out so bad, so much as the fact that it was attached to her that was getting her. Fang would be fine in any other situation with a dick presented before her, she wasn't a little child or anything, but the whole ballgame changed when it was physically on her; an attached, working, fully functional penis that was acting like it was hers. She could feel the loosely hanging, aching part of her that didn't belong and it was more than just unsettling to even think about herself with one, much more horrifying to have it.

"Yeah," Lightning assured her. "We can, Fang. Just- let's do it in the shower, clothed. Just in case..."

Fang cringed. _I hadn't even thought of that! That's- that's fuckin' horrifying! "_ Okay." Fang agreed, shaking off the horrid thought. She turned back to the toilet where Lightning had put the seat up for her. _Here we go._

Hooking her fingers into the sides of her shorts, Fang took in a deep breath and held it before dropping her shorts and revealing her new member to society- or to her and Lightning's upstairs bathroom anyway. She cringed at the sight of it hanging from her like that, all limp and just _there_ before stepping forward a little closer to the toilet. She could feel Lightning's eyes on her, but didn't want to look back to see her girlfriend's surely-mortified expression. Sucking up a large breath, Fang closed her eyes. _Okay...now go!_

Nothing happened.

Fang ached with the need to release herself but the damn thing refused! She peeped and eye open and peered down at herself, urging her body to cooperate.

Nothing.

"Erm, Fang...?" Lightning ventured after a few frustrated moments of trying.

"It's not working, Light!" Fang groaned, aching to empty herself. She shook her hips encouragingly. _Work, dammit!_

No response.

" _Lightninnng_ ," Fang whined, drawing out her name. "I can't- this thing- there's no 'on' switch!"

"What do you mean, there's no 'on?' Just aim and shoot, Fang!"

Fang whimpered as the newly attached penis refused to cooperate.

Hearing the rushing flow of water open up nearby, Fang turned to see Lightning turning on the sink before backtracking over to the shower and turning that nozzle on to life too. "Tune it out," Lightning instructed. "Close your eyes, Fang." Fang obeyed as Lightning encouraged her on. "Forget about it," Lightning told her soothingly. "It was just a dream, Fang. _Relax_ now. There's no reason to worry about any of it anymore. You're home."

Lightning's soothing voice lulled Fang into a more relaxed state, and soon, a third stream joined the first two as Lightning coaxed Fang through it. When she had emptied herself of all that she had to go, Fang sighed in relief and opened her eyes, chancing a glance back at Lightning. She blushed softly. "Thanks, Light..."

"Mhmm." Lightning watched Fang glance over to the toilet paper and reach out, then pause, unsure and indecisive. Lightning almost managed a smile; turning off the sink, she glanced behind her at the shower. "You ready to take a look, Fang?"

Fang exhaled, still standing in front of the toilet. She flushed the lever and glanced timidly back at Lightning over her shoulder. "If you don't want to, Light..."

Lightning shook her head. "I think we should. To see if it's... just... how it- just to take a look, you know..."

"I can do it alone if you're too creeped out..." Fang offered, cringing. "You don't have to-"

"Shh, Fang," Lightning hushed again, striding over to her girlfriend and taking her hand. She began tugging Fang, still pantless, over to the shower with her and Fang followed reluctantly. Lightning shivered as she stepped into the icy raining waters from the shower, but didn't move to make the temperature any hotter. Fang stepped in after her, also shivering. Lightning rubbed her hand up Fang's arm in an attempt to settle her and a simultaneous apology for the cold. Fang cleared her throat nervously before looking down between her legs again where her worried eyes caught.

Lightning stroked her arm, trying to be a comfort for her girlfriend. "I'm going to take a look, okay, Fang?"

Fang lifted her eyes back up, catching Lightning's for half a second, they skittered away nervously. "...okay."

Lightning wished she could offer Fang some more substantial means of comfort, but the woman was already tilting her head back, avoiding the sight of Lightning. Lightning squeezed her arm then, casting one last look at her stressed out woman, slid down to her knees in the shower to observe.

Fang pointedly cleared her mind and tried to ignore the fact that Lightning was studying her carefully. The fact that Lightning was studying her foreign equipment churned her stomach nauseatingly. _She shouldn't have to do that._

After a few moments of silence had passed, Fang made some grumbling choke in the back of her throat in attempt to clear her esophagus. "Well?"

"Everything looks normal for a guy..." Lightning admitted, sounding uneasy. "A little big, but..." Fang made a half-whimpering noise. "That's not bad!" Lightning quickly put in. "It's actually looked upon as better... if you're a guy, I mean. It doesn't really matter to us right here or anything..." Lightning looked up at Fang from her position, but the warrior was still looking away from her. "Fang, I... will you let me touch it?"

"What?" Fang turned her gaze down to Lightning in horror and took a step back against the shower wall. "Lightning, no! I don't want you to-"

"To see that it feels normal." Lightning reasserted, shaking her head. "I don't want to stroke you or anything, Fang. Just to check it."

Fang looked down at her with a crumbling expression. "Lightning, I can _feel_ it."

"I know," Lightning winced. "I'll be quick about it." she looked up at Fang questioning, unwilling to go on without Fang's confirmation. Fang let the sting of the cold penetrate her for a few seconds longer before breathing in deeply again.

"Okay," Fang agreed, shoulders slumping.

"Okay?" Lightning asked, sorry to torture Fang this way.

"Okay," Fang echoed, reaching out her arms to brace herself on the shower walls. "Be quick about it, please."

"I will be," Lightning promised, waiting for the nod to go ahead. She got it and, pausing for only a moment, deftly went at it. Fang felt the foreign member of her body being touched gently, delicately, but swiftly. The fingers were on her shaft and trailing down her length before Fang could fully process that she was being touched. Fang closed her eyes and tried to focus on the sting of the cold water splashing against her skin. It had lost its bite. Before Fang had any true time to panic about the gentle fingers scraping against her, they were gone again, leaving only a shadow of the sensation of Lightning's hand there.

Lightning rose quickly and clasped Fang's hand tightly. She was silent.

"...well?" Fang prompted, breathing again normally now that Lightning was no longer touching her.

"You're... well, you're obviously... fully transformed."

Fang groaned, seemingly pained. "We need to find a way to fix me."

"We will, Fang." Lightning promised resolutely. She looked up at Fang's face, finally meeting the other woman's eyes. "It's late, though. You... it hasn't been the easiest day. We should get some sleep." Fang looked anxious at her words and Lightning was quick to assure her. "We'll start looking first thing tomorrow, Fang, for a way to fix this. I'll call us off work and we'll look into it, okay?"

Fang swallowed, still seeming hesitant, "...Okay."

Lightning pressed forward into Fang and hugged her, burrowing her face in Fang's collar, her voice colored with deep affection. "My warrior."

Fang hugged Lightning around the shoulders tightly and shivered in the cold rain of the shower. _As long as I have you, Claire._ Fang closed her eyes. _As long as I have you..._


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning shifted uncomfortably, a hard, unusual pressure grinding into her stomach uninvitedly. Unconsciously she sought to escape the pressure, but not leave the warmth of her current position wrapped up close in her girlfriend's tight embrace.

If only that hard pressure wasn't pressing into her abdomen so intrusively...!

Still caught in the depths of the dream realm, Lightning remained unaware of the circumstance that surrounded her current position in bed. All she knew was a protruding _thing_ was jabbing into her belly and it was quite uncomfortable.

Lightning's top hand that was resting on Fang's side lifted the short distance to Fang's shoulder as Lightning unconsciously squirmed, attempting to get away. When her fidgeting drew no results, Lightning gripped Fang's shoulder and dragged herself higher. The pointy intruder dragged down against her belly, below her hip, under the belt area until she cleared its range with her body and felt it come to rest high between her legs, which wasn't so bad, as long as the damn thing wasn't stabbing into her anymore. Lightning settled back down when it'd cleared her body and melted back into the warm presence in front of her, even sinking back down a little with the natural sway of the bed onto that hard, prominent thing.

Lightning settled back comfortably into full sleep mode.

Across from her, holding her in her arms, Fang sighed contentedly, pulling Lightning in tighter against her protectively as the cloth-covered hardness scraped along Lightning's inner, upper thigh. Fang's smile fleshed out as she bowed her head down, nuzzling Lightning's shoulder.

In their sleep, the two were blissfully together, holding one another warmly. Lightning purred as Fang's leg slid over hers possessively and her foot became tangled in the blankets on the other side. Lightning tugged into Fang and hugged herself to the warrior's chest tightly. They slept soundly, peaceable.

That would soon be disrupted in the waking minutes of their morning.

Fang was the first up, as usual. Lightning wasn't much of a morning person, but Fang handled the first daylight stretches just fine, always had. Sometimes, she would get up out of bed and make breakfast for them both, waiting for Lightning to wake, sometimes she would stay in bed, if she was too cozily snuggled with Lightning or sometimes, on the very rare occasion, she'd fall back asleep and wait for Lightning to wake with her.

Today was none of those days: today, Fang woke up feeling great, snuggled up tightly with her girlfriend, but her euphoria was short lived. As Fang left the dream realm more and more to join cold reality, she became more or more aware of a very pressing issue that was currently rubbing the inside of Lightning's legs hungrily. _Oh, God._ Fang squeezed her eyes shut tight, already feeling conscious of the world and her girlfriend around her. Peeping an eye open, Fang glanced downward, down at her body folded into Lightning's and the hard-pressed pressure that seemed to beat in tune to her heart rate- which was incidentally picking up- that was _between_ Lightning's legs.

Fang's eyes squeezed shut again tightly. _Fuck._

It was the most unusual and awkward feeling, having something heavy and so bulky sticking out between her legs. Fang made a semi-spastic jerk back when she truly realized their positions and how intrusively she was shoved against Lightning, but such movement caused her new member to slide back against Lightning's upper thigh through the thin, flannel material of her pajama pants and the gentle scraping movement felt _incredible._ Fang could scarcely breathe, she held her breath and, to her horror, found that she was moving against Lightning again, almost of her body's own volition.

Fang forcibly stilled herself, shaking and gawking, mouth ajar, eyes closed as she struggled to get a hold of herself again. _Holy shit._ Opening her eyes, she was graced with the soft sleeping beauty of Claire at rest, sleeping, face serene and beautiful. Fang just barely contained her groan, her heart annoyingly picking up its pace and doing nothing good for her arousal. Fang braced herself and breathed in heavily, closing her eyes to hide the sight of her glorious girlfriend from in front of her.

Such an effort proved futile as Fang's mind merely filled with flickering memories of her sexified girlfriend over the months. Fang's penis seemed to throb wistfully as the knowledge of exactly where her dick was resting registered to her again. "Hehn- uhh- nghh!" Fang muted her breathy groan as best as she could, quickly panicking with the realization that she couldn't control herself. Even now, looming over Lightning's peacefully sleeping self, Fang had resumed tiny involuntary hip movements to rub herself against Lightning again. She was mortified of how good it felt and how much she still wanted to continue stroking herself against Light.

Horrified beyond belief, Fang forced herself back and away from Lightning with a quickened jolt. Peeling her leg up off and away from Lightning, being careful not to wake the girl, Fang backpedaled on the bed until her back hit the wall behind her. Whimpering, Fang's hand arched downward to touch herself before she realized what god-awful things she craved doing and halted, frozen in fear, ready to satisfy herself and the burning urge she felt to get inside...

Fang peeped in horror. " _Claire!"_ Voice barely touching a whisper, she called out desperately, afraid to move, afraid of what mortifying urge her erect penis would drive her to complete next. Fang shook as she gripped the covers, resisting all urges to give her dick _any_ contact whatsoever. "Claire, please wake up." Fang whispered, needy and lost. "Please, please, please wake up, Claire, I-"

Lightning yawned sleepily and blearily opened her eyes. "...Faaang?"

"Claire!"

Lightning jumped at the sudden, happily relieved yelp and looked over at Fang, waking from her daze. The first thing she noticed was Fang shaking, then her terror-grip of the sheets. Looking to her face, she found a mix of relief and revulsion as she stared across at Lightning, grip tightening in the sheets. "Claire, I'm..." Fang glanced down at her lap and lifted her eyes back to Lightning, seeking guidance. "I need help."

Eyebrows scrunching together in confusion, Lightning's eyes lowered themselves to where Fang had just glanced-she jumped in alarm backwards and rolled right over the edge of the bed, falling to the floor with a decisive _flop._

"Claire!"

"Holy shit, Fang!" Lightning rose from the side of the bed where she'd sprawled to the floor and did a double take to her stare at Fang's lap. "Holy shit!"

"Yeah," Fang grimaced, grip iron-tight on the sheets. "Imagine how it feels."

"Why's it so... _big_?" Lightning continued to stare at Fang's lap. "Are you _that_ hard from a morning erection?"

"I..." Fang thought about confessing to how fucking' amazing it felt to slide against Lightning, so near her core, slipping against her smooth upper thi-then realized that perhaps now was not the time for such a descriptive confession of her pre-waking activities. "I don't know, Light! Does it matter?"

"Fuck," Lightning swore, hearing the pant in Fang's bated breath as her girlfriend resisted another moan. Lightning could see Fang struggling against thrusting her hips and Lightning felt a great swell of sympathy- there wasn't even anything there to thrust against! _Fang must be in such agony..._ "Fang," Lightning moved onto the bed on her knees, grimacing in sympathy for Fang's plight. "I can take care of that if you want me to..."

"What? _How?"_

_How?_ Lightning shook her head. _She must be really agonized over there._ Lightning approached Fang on the bed and Fang opened her eyes at the shifting movements of her grounding as Lightning came forth. Lightning gave Fang a brave smile. "I'm going to help you, Fang." Lightning told her cautiously. "Don't be scared."

Fang watched as Lightning moved in front of her and hooked her fingers in the sides of her thin sleep-pants. Just the feel of Lightning's fingers brushing her hips was enough to make Fang thrust jerkily as she tried to stop herself and groan. Lightning carefully lifted the lip of Fang's pants over her arousal and pulled them halfway down her legs. Fang shuddered as she was exposed to fresh, open air. "Lightning-"

"Shh, Fang." Lightning hushed, staring down at Fang's painfully evident arousal poking up at her.

Fang peeked Lightning's way to see what she was doing as she felt her pants being pulled down and almost jerked again when she saw herself: upright, hard, so blatantly exposed- _holy fuck._ Fang shivered. _Did I just arouse myself by looking at my own equipment? I hate this fucking thing._ Fang groaned, trying so hard not to jerk at Lightning with the way she was looking down at her. "Light," Fang groaned, stiff as a rock and quivering to stroke herself-stroke and rock and thrust so hard until she came- and then she was terrified by the urges and sucked back in a breath, trying to stop her mind from going crazy with images of doing exactly those things to Lightning.

Still kneeling by her middle, Lightning looked up at Fang, who was clearly strained, trembling, and resisting her instinct to buck as she shivered and clung to the sheets for dear life. Lightning lifted a hand, but then hesitated, looking to Fang for confirmation. "Fang... are you okay with me touching it?"

"Light," Fang breathed, heart pumping heavily, tortured with arousing memories of her girlfriend that wouldn't leave her mind. "Light, no- you don't- I'll get it myself, you shouldn't have to-" Fang groaned and tossed her head back, thrusting up against nothing at all as the urge grew too strong to contain.

Lightning flinched. _Fang's in no condition to 'take care of this' herself. She's so far taken in by this, it doesn't rightly look like she knows how to even do that. I can't leave her like this._ Nothing else mattered. Her girlfriend needed her at this sensitive time and Lightning would be damned if she was going to let her suffer like so.

Reaching out for Fang's shoulder, Lightning drew up a reluctantly sprawled Fang into a sitting position and stroked Fang's cheek gently, catching her pained girlfriend's eyes lovingly. Lightning glanced down between them before kissing Fang's forehead briefly. "I've got you." Not knowing whether Fang could hear or register her whispered words, Lightning kept her hand on Fang's shoulder to support her while her other, her free hand, lifted to Fang's excitement.

Fang cried out at the mere sensation of having Lightning's fingers on her. Reaching frantically herself, she found Lightning's shoulder and took in a great breath to steady herself. Below, between Fang's legs, Lightning traced her thumb up Fang's length, looking up to watch Fang positively squirming at her touch. She was new to this too. Never having been with anyone but Fang before, all she knew was what they'd mutually learned through each other- and since Fang had never exactly been... like _this_ before, Lightning was bridging all new territory now. But Lightning was a fast study.

Hearing Fang's moans, feeling her quake and shudder, watching the way she moved as Lightning manipulated her one sensitive member, Lightning picked up the skill fast. How to stroke, where she liked it, how extremely sensitive Fang was, all of these lessons gradually threw in a piece to be learned and picked up. And Lightning was curious.

Lightning loved her girlfriend as a woman, truly, there was nothing she'd rather be doing than fingering Fang and writhing in ecstasy right now: she missed her girlfriend, Fang's sweet spots she'd come to memorize and all the pleasures they'd shared together. _Will we even ever have that again?_ Lightning didn't want to stop to wonder. Fang as Fang was definitely irreplaceable- but her curiosity about Fang's new parts was there just the same. For all they knew, this arrangement could last longer than either of them rightly wanted it to- facing something like that, Lightning _was_ intrigued to learn how she could help her newly-equipped Fang.

It _was_ weird that Fang now had... added parts, but Lightning was determined to try to make the best of it. She'd be working tirelessly to get her girlfriend back to the way they were both most comfortable with, but for the time being Fang had a dick. There was no use moping about it and Lightning would only make Fang more self-conscious if she acted actively weird around her about it, so why bother? It was hard for Lightning too- _lord, it's hard_ , Lightning speculated- but Lightning was determined.

Fang writhed, leaning back on her hands while Lightning stroked down the vein of Fang's shaft, cupping her softly with her hand loosed from Fang's shoulder. " _Lightning!"_ Fang's hands were fisting in the sheets again as she trembled and moaned. "Light! Oh, God, Light-" Fang's voice gained more pitch. "Light- Light- Fuck! _Claire!"_ Fang's outcry was cut off as Lightning, seeing how incredibly close Fang was, leaned in and pressed her lips to her girlfriends, lifting one hand to curl around Fang's neck while the other brought Fang over the edge with a powerful yelp, quickly overtaken by Fang's own ravenous mouth as she shook, spilling herself out over the sheets and Lightning's hand. Fang didn't care. Pulling Lightning down with her as she laid back, she kissed Lightning feverishly, hungry and grateful as Lightning tumbled down with her.

The kissing frenzy only lasted but a few seconds before Fang exhausted slumped against the bed, limp and spent. Lightning slid over Fang's outstretched arm to the side. Balanced on her side, facing Fang, Lightning curled against her lover's body and waited for Fang to catch her breath.

Fang breathed in deeply, still seeing stars and white spots from the peak of the orgasm Lightning had brought her to. _I just orgasmed...with a guy's equipment._ Fang blushed; finally having drawn in enough air to attempt to use her voice, Fang turned her head and found Lightning's eyes captured on her, watching. Fang's heart melted. " _Claire."_ Fang curled her arm from under Lightning around her shoulders, eyes searching Lightning's. "You didn't have to do that, Claire..."

"I wanted to." Lightning filled in quickly, leaving no room for questioning intentions. "You needed it and I was happy to provide you release, Fang, whatever way I could help." Lightning averted her eyes then, suddenly seeming coy. "Did you..." she cleared her throat nervously. "Did I... I mean, was it... okay?"

Fang's heart squished in appreciation for her unbelievably sweet girlfriend. "It was _incredible_ , Claire. You were _amazing."_ Lightning blushed lightly and couldn't help the little smile that took the corners of her mouth for an upward dive. "That felt- Holy God, Claire, I'm embarrassed about how good that felt." Fang was happy for her bronze tan that took up most of the blush, lest she be as red as Lightning had been a moment ago. Fang glanced down at her body while Lightning fought to control her smile. "That was..." Fang shook her head. "That was intense."

Fang speculated on that for a few seconds, settling down in the silence, then froze rigid when a realization hit her. "I'm not gonna... it's not...! Claire- this... is this gonna happen _every_ morning after I wake up?" Fang looked over at Lightning and saw her wince; her stomach dropped. " _It is?"_

Lightning hugged Fang and tried to soothe her. "Fang, shhh, no, it's not like that. Shhhh." Fang looked pale. Lightning reached up and brushed some of her loose, wild hair out of her face. "I've actually talked to Serah about this before. She, uhh... she was telling me about Snow..."

Fang searched Lightning's face, expectant, desperate. "And?"

"Well..." Lightning flinched. "She said it's a little more than usual to wake up with Snow hard on her," Fang's stomach plummeted again queasily. "But waking up _that_ hard where he can barely control himself is unusual. She said he wakes up at different levels of hard when he does and it's not always that intense- that that level of...hardness you achieved was unusual for a morning-hard."

Fang quirked an eyebrow at Lightning. "She was... oddly detailed about that to you."

"I was disturbed by it, too."

Fang bit her bottom lip, Lightning's words flicking through her mind. "So...define 'it's more than a little usual to wake up hard'." Fang asked, sounding anxious. "Like in a 7-day week, how many of the mornings am I going to be... average?"

Lightning coughed in an attempt to sound casual. "Well, it's different for every guy, Fang..."

Fang whitened, a tight grip on Lightning's upper arm squeezing painfully. "Light?" Lightning avoided her eyes, looking down. "Light, tell me! How often?"

Lightning started babbling unusually, feeling incredibly bad for Fang as Serah's words came back to her. "Well, Snow's a beast, Fang, he's like huge and abnormal so it probably happens to him a lot more than it does to most guys, keep in mind, it's not an exact number for anyone, it's like-"

Fang's grip on Lightning's arm squeezed painfully. "How many, Claire?"

Lightning paused, lifting her eyes to Fang's briefly, she mumbled. "Serah said... ."

Fang's jaw dropped in horror as nausea raced through her. " _SIX? SIX TIMES IN A SEVEN DAY WEEK I CAN EXPECT TO WAKE AGAINST YOU BONE-HARD AND NEEDY?"_

Lightning winced and tried to soothe her girlfriend quickly. "I mean- Snow's a healthy, strong, prime-of-his-life guy, Fang. It's likely has... more nocturnal needs than most and-"

"I'm _stronger_ , _healthier,_ _ **and**_ _younger_ than Snow, Claire!" Lightning cringed and rubbed her had up and down Fang's arm, trying in vain to comfort her. "What about- what about naps? Or just lying down? Will it _always_ be like this? I'm going to have to start sleeping in the bathtub, just so I have a place to go when I wake up hard and rubbing myself on the inside of your leg!" Fang looked delirious with panic. "And- _Sex!_ I can't- it was weird enough to... I'm never going to be able to have sex with you again!" Fang buried her face in Lightning's neck and whimpered, clinging to Light for dear life as that dreadful realization hit, shaking her apart. "You might as well castrate me!"

"Fang..."

" _Every_ morning- I can't do that. I _can't_."

" _Fang._ "

Fang whimpered. "I feel dizzy."

Lightning looped her arms around Fang and squeezed Fang to her, panicking a little herself when Fang didn't immediately respond by curling back around her. "Fang," Lightning embraced her girlfriend tightly. "It's gonna be hard for a little bit." She winced. "But we'll look for a solution, Fang. And- even if we can't find one, we'll adjust. It won't be this horrifying forever. I'm with you, Fang, and I'm going to help you through this. Just...let me."

Fang closed her eyes and lowered her forehead to rest it on Lightning's collar. "I'm scared, Claire."

"I know." Lightning squeezed her. "But we'll get through it, Fang. Just don't give up on me and I won't on you."

"...okay." Fang finally wrapped herself around Lightning in turn. "Okay, Claire. Just don't leave me."

"I won't," Lightning vowed, "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning had left her to fend for herself and Fang despised it. She'd tried to call off work for both of them this morning only to learn that Amodar had something to give her. Like a good, loving girlfriend, Lightning had tried to push it off and tell him that an emergency had come up, but Amodar was insistent about her stopping into the office to take care the issue. Lightning had looked to Fang and started to tell Amodar she couldn't again before Fang waved her on. After a hushed, speedy conversation in which Lightning tried deny Fang the need to go out, Fang finally swiped the phone from her and told Amodar that Lightning would be there soon as long as it didn't take long. Amodar thanked her and hung up.

Fang was regretting her generosity in letting Lightning go. She'd only been gone ten minutes now and Fang was already jittery. She'd cleaned up the mess she made on the bed and changed their sheets before attempting to busy herself with cooking something. The distraction hadn't taken her attention enough quite the way she wanted it to and now Fang idly melting butter in a pan, watching it sizzle and bubble before burning up into nothingness. She felt oddly connected to that butter.

There was noise of a scuffling before a handle turned from down the hallway. Fang's heart jumped. _Lightning!_ Flipping off the stove, Fang raced over to the front door, which opened to reveal... _Vanille? Oh, shit. "_ Fang!" Vanille called out happily, seeing Fang coming to greet her at the door. Little Vanille kicked the door behind her shut and dashed over to Fang in an excited rush, jumping on her and nearly bowling poor Fang over in the process. "I've missed you!" Vanille told her warmly, snuggling her head in below Fang's chin as she embraced her. Fang kept her legs tightly clamped shut over her member, terrified of Vanille noticing an extra something-something as she pressed against her.

"Vanille..." Fang coughed out, worry spiking. "H-Hey..."

"Hiiiii." Vanille embraced her for a moment longer before stepping back to give Fang a smile before her face turned pouty. Putting her hands to her hips reprimandingly, she frowned at Fang offendedly before crossing her arms over her chest - her painfully emphasized chest, Fang noted. _Vanille's new top is too tight._ Favoring a lack of layers as Fang usually did, Vanille was wearing some kind clingy, plunging neckline shirt that was made to draw attention to one set of assets, but with which Vanille probably picked up for the minimal-cover. Additionally, Vanille had made the outfit even worse by hiking up the shirt over her stomach and tying it off just under her breasts. Fang stared, wondering how she never noticed Vanille's incredibly skimpy-top attire before. "You were supposed to come see me yesterday night! What happened?"

_...Wha..._ Fang realized Vanille had just said something to her and shook her head violently to clear it, looking back up at Vanille's waiting face. Vanille tapped her foot, giving Fang a sassy look. "Well?"

"I...I was..." Fang didn't know what Vanille had asked to answer her. Additionally, as she fumbled around for a reply, Vanille's lower lip started to jut out and Fang, instead of getting the normal _'aww, cute'_ vibe, was getting something more along the lines of _'damn, she's naughty'_. Fang's eyes drifted down to Vanille's shirt again in her indecision to say something. All thought of babbling out something incoherent left her again as Fang's eyes zoomed in on how the material hugged snugly around her breasts.

"You were having wild, crazy hot sex with Lightning, huh?" Vanille sighed, making Fang's eyes snap up to her face again as a tingle went through her.

"What?"

Vanille gave her a reprimanding look, then backed down when Fang stared at her, wide-eyed and rigid. "Aww, Fang it's okay. We all know you two are terrible at controlling your animalistic urges towards each other." Fang gulped as a tiny thrill went through her. _No. No, no, no, no, no! Not now, no!_ Vanille smiled at her pleasantly and started skipping past her into the kitchen. "It's okay. You can make it up to me with extra hang-out time today instead!"

When she'd cleared the hallway, Fang peered down at her pants and was relieved to see no pointing pressure. Still, she could have sworn she felt a tingle for half a second down there. Taking an extra thirty seconds to calm herself and wash her mind of Vanille's skimpy clothing, Fang reminded herself not to look for when she entered the room again.

Feeling relatively settled once more, Fang took off for the kitchen after Vanille. Stepping into the new room, Vanille hopped giddily. "Look, Fang! Do you like my new skirt?" Fang's rule to herself about not looking evaporated from her mind as Vanille started twirling in her short yellow mini-skirt in the middle of the room. As Vanille twirled, the skirt shot up, Fang's eyes dropped down. _Fuck!_ Fang looked away and tried to be inconspicuous about it, peeking up. Vanille came to a spinning halt facing her and jutted her hips out, posing with her butt sticking in the air alluringly.

Fang felt another alarming tingle dive through her and concentrate at her center. _No!_ Fang squeezed her legs shut over her member, but she could already feel the blood flushing through her as the stubborn, perverted thing twitched and started to expand. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, no, please no!_ Fang tried desperately to concentrate as she slid behind the counter dividing the middle of their kitchen to hide her growing embarrassment. "It's... short." Fang grimaced and tried to trap her dick between her legs as it rose from under her waist.

Vanille frowned and looked down, measuring it with her eyes. "You think so?"

_Has Vanille always dressed so provocatively? "_ I can practically see your ass, Vanille!" Fang grunted, closing her eyes for a moment as she tried to slow her heart from racing. Vanille's frown deepened as she glanced over her shoulder at her butt, where the material tumbled down to cover a few inches over her ass cheeks.

"It's no different from the ones I usually wear."

Unfortunately, while she was bending over her shoulder backwards to check out her butt, Vanille's boobs became even more evident within her tight shirt and those scoundrels were faced right towards her. Fang accidentally caught an eyeful when she opened her eyes and gawked when she felt herself go harder. Fang barely suppressed a groan of exasperation with her body. "And your shirt, Vanille!" Fang complained, hiding her eyes from the sight of the girl she considered to be her sister. "Is that a bra or paint, Vanille, seriously." Fang counted to ten in her head slowly while Vanille whirled about to look down at her chest.

"Hey, you wear this stuff too!" Vanille protested, sounding a little offended. When Fang didn't respond, Vanille looked up to see her cringing, leaning on the counter on her elbows, eyes shut tight. She looked like she was in pain. "Fang...are you okay?" Vanille asked cautiously, taking a step towards her older sister figure tentatively.

The front door down the hallway opened and Vanille whirled to the noise. When she glanced back at Fang, Fang had straightened and was waving her to the door, looking somewhat strained, but a little better. "Can you get that, Vanille?"

"Sure, Fang. Is it Lig-" Vanille disappeared down the hall and squeaked. "Serah!"

Fang's stomach dropped. Gripping the counter, she phased out the giggles and the hellos from the doorway and closed her eyes. Taking a few long deep breaths, Fang struggled to calm herself down. Gradually, her heartbeat slowed back to normal. Fang could still feel herself though, hard and erect under the counter. She waited for it to dwindle and die down, but it didn't. _Why won't you go away?_ Fang almost whined. _Leave me alone!_

"Hi, Fang!" Serah greeted warmly from the entryway into the kitchen.

Fang looked up from where she was still bracing herself on her arms and offered Serah an exasperated smile.

"Hey Serah." _Whoa!_ Fang caught sight of Serah and took a doubletake. Eight months pregnant with Snow's brood of triplets, Serah was a _very_ pregnant woman. Shot up with her first batch of them right off the honeymoon, this would be Serah's second time going into labor with triplets and Fang felt for the girl, truly. What she did not expect to feel, however, when looking up at Serah in an attractive blue and white maxi dress was the further hardening of her tight bottom member at the mere sight of Serah in all her pregnant glory.

Double taking at the feel of her penis hardening as she stared at Serah's stomach, Fang alarmedly reached down her hand and grabbed her hard cock.

Big mistake.

Fang was quickly learning that _any_ such contact with her erect penis led to way-too-pleasurable sensations, even from the briefest touch. She'd been feeling uncomfortably tight and evident only a few moments ago, but now a pleasurable ripple was shooting through her and the urge to rub herself against something smooth was strong. The material of her jeans was rough and papery, it kind of hurt to be so tightly confined in her pants; Fang had a strong, unquenched desire to slip her hand down her pants and rub herself between her fingers-in addition to undoing her zipper and freeing herself of the tight discomfort. She cringed, twitching to do just that, simultaneously finding herself unable to will her hand away from her trapped member.

"How's the pregnancy going, Serah?" Vanille asked, coming up behind Serah and tilting her head at her.

Serah smiled sweetly and nodded. Vanille reached out a hand and touched Serah's stomach where she gently began rubbing Serah's belly. Serah smiled happily and started rattling off about the babies.

It was something Fang had seen them do dozens of times before, but now she choked as the pressure in her pants became tighter and her already-rock solid penis hardened to steel. _Fuck!_ Fang closed her eyes, breathless and gawking incredulously. She peeked an eye open to glare down at the formidable bulge in her jeans. _What the fuck is wrong with you? That's not even sexy!_

Her penis begged to differ and Fang swallowed a groan in frustration, even as her hand started moving along her erection coaxingly. _Gahh!_ Fang could have kicked herself, had she the will to focus on anything but her aching member at the moment. _I gotta get outta here._

Forcing her eyes up to where Vanille had thankfully stopped massaging Serah's swollen stomach, Fang worked for a good half a minute to clear her throat before finding the ability to speak again. "Guys," Serah and Vanille glanced her way. For the life of her, Fang could not remove her hand from fondling herself and was glad for the hightop counters that hid her actions below the waist. "I gotta go-shower." Fang grimaced. "Will you..."

"We'll hang out down here." Vanille chirped chipperly. "Will Lightning be home soon?"

Fang grunted, desperately trying to still her hand from eliciting any more pleasurable sensations through her. She managed to cup her hand around her excitement and hold it there for a minute, long enough to finish the conversation and get out of there. "She should be, yeah." Fang gargled back another moan in the back of her throat. "I'll be back, guys."

Waiting casually until Vanille and Serah had picked up their conversation again and she was sure they weren't looking her way, Fang quickly turned and dashed out of the room, hand still carefully gripping her equipment through her jeans as she sped her way up the stairs. Finally making it to the bathroom, Fang shut and locked the door behind her and leaned against it for a breather. Her needy member didn't let her stay long, however, before Fang fumbled into the room, gently squeezing herself. Fang looked from the toilet to the shower before deciding the shower was probably a safer bet for this.

Fang barely managed to unhand herself long enough to strip. She debated again when she'd stepped into the shower, but eventually hooked on the faucet to sprinkle down warm, soothing droplets that splashed against her gently, prickling her warm skin. Fang's hand was already on her shaft again-she could barely keep the thing away from it-but now she looked down at herself as she rubbed her arousal through the gentle sprinkle and it was the first time Fang found herself staring at herself while in an aroused state.

Her penis was huge and bulged to swollen, epic proportions. Her fingers were steadily stroking and rubbing herself, even without Fang's full consciousness. Fang leaned back against the shower wall, tilting her head to the side as she studied herself. It was both weird and awkward to see a full, bloated erection sticking out from between her legs. Such a thing didn't quite belong there, but it _was_ now and _god-damn_ , it felt good. Fang would admit that to herself now, quietly, while she was alone and not stressing under the view of her sister-figures. Her arousal felt _great!_ Similar to the way a woman's orgasm was built up, Fang remembered the painfully awesome climaxing after Lightning stroked her into ejaculating.

_Gahh,_ Fang was still unnerved with herself, with knowing how incredible Lightning had made her feel with it. It was just...awkward to get pleasure by something she was so unused to, something so uncomfortable.

Running her fingers down her full length again, Fang paused as something hit her that she hadn't considered before. _Wait...why am I circumcised already?_ Not that it was anything to complain of, but why was she... Fang pondered it for a long minute, fingers dancing over her dick lightly. After a moment of consideration, Fang shrugged it off. _At least that jackass Bismarck had enough decency not to leave me looking like the skin folds of an old, sagging gorgonpsid._

_Okay, so time to get this started._ Fang was already so hard that it ached, but that'd been slightly relieved when she loosed herself from the tight confines of her jeans and was able to rub herself with no material inbetween. She got little thrills from coaxing herself this way, but she still wasn't feeling anywhere nears as good as when Lightning's hands were on her. Fang had started doing the exact same thing as Light- though it still felt amazing to have fingers on her, coaxing out orgasmic pleasures to run through her, she was missing a little extra something-something that Lightning thrilled her with.

_Lightning._ Fang closed her eyes and pictured her beautiful girlfriend: warm, welcoming, and sexy to boot. She felt a slight spike in how _good_ the gentle massaging was feeling and heightened her recollection of Lightning, sure she was the reason for this. Fang remembered what it was like to touch that fiery beauty, to kiss those waiting lips, to writhe against her smooth body, cupping her tight as and shivering in orgasmic delight that Lightning was so easily able to instill within her. Fang's breath stilled as, in her mind, Lightning was suddenly with her, touching her, kissing her, making her way down to Fang's chest where she teased Fang's nipples with generous flicks of her tongue, sliding against that body, making her so wet that Lightning just slid in so easily when she went for her-Fang groaned, feeling hot as flickering images and memories of Lightning shot through her mind and filled her thoughts, possessing also, the thrills to her body.

Unconsciously, Fang gripped herself a little harder and rubbed herself more feverishly. Panting, as she imagined Lightning there with her, Fang's body filled with pleasure as her groans became louder and more drawn out. Grunting now between every pant when a groan had just been cut off, Fang's hand moved up and down her shaft faster, harder, with more intensity in the strokes. In her mind, Lightning was kissing her body, tonging skin, making her way down to Fang's center. Fang felt hot. Lightning smiled at her deviously and Fang groaned before Lightning's head dipped down between her legs. With a loud outcry and a powerful, spastic jerk, Fang came hard and flattened herself against the wall and banged her head back against the tile, a powerful, blinding pleasure ripping through her that temporarily stole her sight.

When Fang opened her eyes again, she was standing in the shower, alone with the quiet, gentling trickle of the shower spray once more. She glanced down at herself just to make sure and was satisfied when she saw her erection had retreated once more. Sighing softly, Fang closed her eyes to give herself a moment's rest.

...

About an hour later, Lightning re-entered the safe confines of her own home and sighed softly. Amodar's issue had taken longer than she'd first expected: no doubt Fang was getting antsy at this point without her. Hanging up her coat on the hook in the hallway, Lightning strode down the hall into her connected kitchen and was surprised to find Serah and Vanille at the table, chatting amiably. "Hey you two," Lightning greeted kindly, welcoming the guests that'd randomly appeared at her kitchen table.

Serah glanced over at her sister and offered a kind smile. Lightning understood that it took Serah more effort these days to move around, so she merely stepped up behind her sister's chair and rubbed Serah's shoulder in greeting. "Hey, Claire." Serah smiled, nodding to Lightning's GC uniform. "Got off work early today?"

Lightning nodded. "Called the day off." Serah arched an eyebrow, surprised. "Fang wanted me to take some time away." Lightning explained, glancing around the kitchen for signs of her girlfriend. "Where is Fang anyway?"

"She's upstairs." Vanille informed her, looking over at the stairs briefly. Lightning's gaze followed. "Took off up there shortly after we got here." Well, Lightning could understand that. Fang was probably hiding out, waiting for her to get home. She likely wasn't up for company with her current...condition. "Lightning, is Fang mad at me?" Vanille asked randomly.

Lightning turned back to the girl and frowned. "Why do you say that?"

Vanille shifted, seeming shy now. "She was...moody this morning and kinda mean."

Lightning frowned, about to ask Vanille for details before footsteps sounded sprinting down the steps. Lightning turned around on the spot and took a few steps to the open entrance to the family room before Fang appeared before her on the other side of the entrance.

Fang stopped dead in her tracks. Eyes trailing downward to look at Lightning in her fitted, tight, sharp GC uniform, her gaze tracked the exquisite contours of her body, tracing every fine-fitted curve before Fang's eyes rolled back up to Lightning's face. Fang's expression dropped and she shuddered violently, closing her eyes. " _Fuck_ , Claire!" Fang's hand twitched as she spun on her heel and started charging right back for the stairs. "I literally _just_ took care of that!" Fang dashed back up the stairs and out of sight again. Lightning heard the upstairs bathroom door slam forcefully.

At the table, Serah frowned, arching an eyebrow. "What's up with her?"

"...Maybe she's PMSing?" Vanille threw in tentatively.

Lightning glanced up the stairwell then back to the girls at the table, suddenly understanding why Fang had been mean to Vanille a little bit ago. "Don't take it personally, guys. She's just been aggravated recently. I apologize for whatever she said to you, Vanille-she didn't mean it; it's not you who she's angry with."

"Who is she angry with?" Serah asked. "Is something wrong that we should know about?"

Lightning waved her off, looking back upstairs after Fang. "It's nothing serious; don't worry about it."

Vanille still looked downtrodden from her spot at the table. "I guess that means we won't be hanging out today either, if she's all bad-moody."

Lightning glanced over at Vanille again and gave her a sympathetic cringe, remembering that Fang was supposed to go chill with Vanille yesterday night. "I'm sorry, Vanille. It's just bad timing. She'll come around in a few days, it's okay." Even as she said it, Lightning looked over back to the stairs, clearly wanting to follow after Fang.

Serah took pity on her sister's plight and started using the table to help her to her feet. "Vanille, we should probably get going for now."

Lightning turned back around to them. "Hey, you guys don't have to-"

Serah waved her off, stretching her arms around her giant stomach. "Pregnant woman is up! There's no help for it now-if I sit back down again now, I'll be napping for the next three hours." Serah held out a hand, reaching for Lightning with the one that wasn't on the table. "Come on, Claire, help me waddle to the door."

Shaking her head, Lightning hovered over to her sister and held out a hand to help guide Serah along. She stared at Serah's stomach as her sister began waddling alongside her to get to the door. Serah lifted an eyebrow at her stare. "What? You jealous or something, Claire?"

"Of pumpkin-bellies? Not quite." Lightning shook her head in amazement. "You're so _big_ , Serah."

Serah smiled sweetly. "Do I need to have the talk with you, Claire? Explaining where babies come from?" Lightning rolled her eyes and Serah chuckled. "Its too bad you and Fang can't reproduce, Claire." Lightning colored bright red at the observation. "You guys would have the cutest little girls." Serah's lips curled into a smile as she observed Lightning's flush. "Why're you blushing, Cl _ai_ re? Have you perhaps _imagined_ a cute little Fang-child before?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Serah." Lightning refuted, bright red still.

"Claire!" Serah gaped. "You _have?"_

"No, Serah! Stop that! That's-you're being utterly-I just haven't, okay? Gahh."

"Then why're you blushing?" Serah continued, grinning broadly."

"I'm not-" Lightning began to refute, interrupted by Serah.

"You're as red as Vanille's hair." Serah pointed out, giggling.

"You _are_." Vanille confirmed, eyes sparkling with Serah's mischief.

" _Claire's_ been thinking of a baby, _Claire's_ been thinking of a baby," Serah teased, taunting her.

"Serah, I have not! Would you just-"

"What would you name her, Claire?"

Lightning ran a hand through her hair in frustration, infuriatingly able to feel that her face was hot and likely red. "You're gonna be waddling into the wall in about ten seconds, Serah."

Serah snorted. "Alright, alright! I've almost made it to the door-there'll be no pushing of the baby-carrier into any hard barriers here!" Serah, Vanille, and Lightning had reached the door. Serah smiled kindly to Lightning and hugged her arm tightly. "You be good now, Claire. Go talk the moodiness out of your woman! You guys are still ready to come to the babyshower tomorrow, right?"

Lightning nodded absentmindedly, already looking back over her shoulder. "Yeah, of course we'll be there, Serah."

"Great!" Serah squeezed her arm again and Lightning turned back to her sister. Knowing Serah was only hesitating because of her great girth, Lightning awkwardly leaned forward and hugged Serah around the shoulders, separated by a giant, baby-ful tummy between them. Serah smiled affectionately and kissed Lightning's cheek, grateful for the hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, then, Claire!"

Lightning pulled away from Serah and patted her shoulder. "Now be a good, giant balloon and scram."

Serah grinned as Lightning turned to go back to administer to Fang. "Hey Claire!"

Lightning glanced over her shoulder before turning the corner around her hallway. "Yeah?"

"Tell Fang I think she'd make cute babies too!"

"Get going before I roll you outta here!" Serah giggled as she left. Grumbling, Lightning turned back to the stairwell. _Now what do we do with you?_ She sighed; it was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Fang groaned, gripping herself tightly as she heard the bathroom door open and Lightning's unmistakable, swift-footed steps enter into the bathroom with her. Her mind exploded with excited imagery as her cock hardened in her fist. Just the thought alone of her beautiful girlfriend in that extremely fitted, showing-every-delicious-curve, scrumptious uniform that Fang could tear off in seconds to reveal an even more alluring creamy-white complexion of flawless skin, so hot and touchable, so beautiful in everything that she was, she just made Fang want to- " _urghh!"_

"Fang?" Lightning was cautious, concern coming through for Fang. "Are you alright?"

An agonized moan was her first response. From the sound of it, with all the huffing and the panting, Fang was getting off. Lightning felt a spike of guilt at the responsibility she'd had in making Fang hard again. Next, Lightning heard a long, drawn out, "Liiiighht." that she took as her supposed answer to the question; the groan cut off abruptly as Fang inhaled sharply and her breaths descended into indistinguishable groans.

Lightning hesitated for only a second. "Fang, I'm coming in, alright?"

There was a pause in all sounds then before Fang exhaled quietly. "Okay..."

Lightning was already halfway stripped and tugged the rest of her garments off quickly before opening the shower door and slipping inside. Fang gasped a little at the sight of her, feeling her heart pump quicker at the image of her beautiful girlfriend. Lightning didn't hesitate before wrapping her arms around her and squeezing her tightly against her body. Fang felt her arousal scrape Lightning's leg again and shuddered at the feel of their naked bodies pressed together.

"I'm sorry." Lightning apologized, pulling back quickly. Fang nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt Lightning's hands drop to her arousal. Lightning squeezed and Fang choked, shoulders colliding with the back shower wall. "I've got you, Fang." Lightning assured her, slicking her fingers and palm with Fang's heat before her hands went to work sliding up and down Fang's length. "It's okay."

Fang bucked from against the wall and reached out for some kind of support. She braced one hand flat to the shower wall and gripped Lightning's shoulder tightly with the other as she struggled to resist moving her hips along the rhythm to Lightning's rubbing, which was picking up the pace quickly. Fang moaned as pleasure-building thrills rocketed through her body, shaking her already.

Seeing Fang resisting, Lightning moved one hand along her rear end, gently tracing the shape the curve of Fang's ass before she unexpectedly smacked it harshly, jolting Fang hips forward and sliding her along Lightning's palm. "Stop resisting." Lightning reprimanded, her tone firm.

Fang lifted pleasure-dazed eyes to Lightning before her girlfriend leaned in and kissed her tenderly. She pulled back after a second and her eyes gleamed as she lifted one hand to the side of Fang's face to stroke her cheek once. "You're my girlfriend." Lightning told her resolutely. "I don't care what equipment you have or how embarrassed you are about feeling good from it- you're turned on by the thought of me, Fang, and that's nothing you have to be shamed about. I love you, Fang."

Fang's whole body jerked as she came hard on Lightning's palm and leg as those words tumbled from her girlfriend's mouth. Lightning hugged her again as Fang jerked and spasmed in her arms until she felt Fang still and start to shrink against her leg. Lightning held her and felt Fang's heartbeat slow through her chest.

"You okay?"

"You're the best, Claire." Fang squeezed her in turn. "Thank you." When she pulled back, she saw Lightning smile at her kindly. Fang couldn't resist and kissed her again, pouring out her appreciation and gratitude to Lightning. She felt Lightning smile and murmur a "mhmm" of contentment as the shorter girl's arms latched around her neck and pulled her in again. Fang's breasts pressed into Lightning's as she deepened their kiss, pinning Lightning to the opposite shower wall.

Lightning groaned at the touch of Fang against her and flattened to the wall as Fang's hands lifted to her body. Her own right hand tangled into Fang's unique hair as the warrior teased her breast bud with a gentle thumb massage over her peaks before she became more ravenous. Both in her kisses and her chest work, Fang grew hungrier as she moved down to suck on and devour Lightning's neck. The heat that had stirred in Lightning when she'd been setting Fang off returned with a vengeance and Lightning groaned as she felt Fang's teeth on her neck, gnawing and marking her. Lightning loved it.

Sliding her arm up and down Fang's back, Lightning gasped as Fang's mouth descended to her breast and closed her eyes as that wicked tongue went to work. Lapping, flicking, tonguing over her hardening bud, Lightning nearly squeaked as Fang pushed her further into her mouth and teeth joined the mix to gnaw at another sensitive sweet spot on her body. Lightning could feel the back roof of Fang's mouth and it made her hot, and wet, and needy.

Lightning's hand curled in Fang's hair tightened as she reached for Fang's free arm that wasn't giving her orgasmic breast pleasure. She cupped Fang's free hand between her legs to show her girlfriend just how turned on she was. Fang groaned at the feel of Lightning's slick heat and rubbed her fingers over Lightning's sex to coat them in her girlfriend's wet arousal.

Her own member stiffened in her hype and rose to join the party. Fang groaned, wondering how long male recovery time was generally supposed to take and if it was weird that she was getting hard this often, this quickly. Her hands had paused on Lightning's sex, about to delve in, but stilled by the feel of her own hard arousal. Lightning groaned in frustration as Fang shifted, so as not to poke her. Having quite enough of Fang's shy fanatics, Lightning's hand was on hers again and pushed in the two forefingers greedily to encourage Fang into action. Fang took up the order in stride and started thrusting into her girlfriend the way she knew Lightning wanted.

Lifting her lips up away from Lightning's sensitive breast, Fang's mouth found Lightning's again as the girl moaned her pleasure, thrusting enthusiastically against Fang's palm, having been denied this pleasure 12 hours too long. Once she was sure Fang wasn't going to pull out on her from shyness again, Lightning moved her hand over to Fang's dick, where she'd angled it away from her to the right. Fang gasped as Lightning's stroking started all over again.

Fingering each other, Lightning smiled as Fang twitched and struggled to keep up her pace- then inhaled breathily when Fang thrusted hard and slammed her back against the wall again with a possessive, dominant jerk. Lightning's eyes blazed open as she looked down at Fang, who'd taken up biting the bruised spot on her neck again. _Oh yeah?_ Lightning squeezed Fang's dick hard and was rewarded when her girlfriend choked, her fingers slowing in Lightning momentarily. She thrust up again, hard.

Lightning squeezed her eyes shut tight as Fang brought her higher and higher. She tried to concentrate on continuing to stroke her girlfriend into submission, but Fang was too good at this and knew all her desperate pleasures. With the advantage of familiarity and the desire to see her quake, Fang hit Lightning harder and faster, basking in the gasps of her name and the breathy, uncontrolled groaning spilling from Lightning's lips. Fang was groaning too, she felt so hard, and high, and ready to burst at Lightning's teasing. As Fang brought her higher, Lightning tried more feverishly to coax her up too and it was working- it was working so goddamn much, Fang couldn't hold herself much longer with this torture, she was gonna- gonna-

Lightning screamed as she hit her orgasm only milliseconds before Fang climaxed too. Both girls shook in their esctasy, but Fang made sure to pull out and grab Lightning first this time and keep her steady, even as she was blinded with the pure pleasure of her own orgasm already. Lightning clung to her and trembled, breathless as the overhead shower water mixed in with their sweat and huffs and fogged the glass door to perceptions beyond seeing. Lightning slowly settled in Fang's strong arms. She kissed Fang's collar softly, eyes still closed as she rested her head on Fang's shoulder.

"I love you too, Claire." Fang whispered, hugging her beauty.

"Mhmm." Lightning mumbled. "You get so hard, Fang."

Fang flushed slightly. "Only for you, Lightning. I don't get that hard for anyone else. Just you."

Lightning gave a half-snort, half-chuckle. "And Vanille and Serah, it seems."

"That was uncomfortable." Fang shivered. "Vanille did that thing, Light- like how she rubs Serah's stomach all the time? And it made me _so_ hard, my God. It was like watching porn to this stupid thing, to see them..."

Lightning hiked an eyebrow and pulled back to look up at Fang. "I hope you're not getting any ideas."

"No!" Fang protested. "Claire, no! That's not what I meant! I- "

The corners of Lightning's mouth quirked. "Hey, Fang. I was just kidding." Fang exhaled loudly. Now pulled away from her slightly, Lightning glanced down at Fang's shriveled penis between them. "You think you're alright now?" Lightning asked, studying it from her height.

"Yeah," Fang breathed. "I've already got off four times today and it's not even afternoon yet. There's gotta be some kind of limit to how often I can do this." Lightning noted the breathless huff that still hung in Fang's breath. Glancing up at her, Lightning admitted. "I wanna take another look."

Before Fang could even say anything to that, Lightning had dropped to her knees in front of her and her hands were on her, grabbing her limp piece, touching her balls, squeezing experimentally. When Fang found the breath to speak again, she gaped down at Lightning below her. "Claire!" Fang's voice went hushed, as if she was afraid they'd be overheard. "What're you doing?" she demanded, lurching back at Lightning's touch till she was against the shower wall again. She could already feel a tingling. "Stop that!" Fang ordered, grabbing both of Lightning's wrists and tugging her hands away. "You'll wake it up!"

Lightning brushed her concerns and hand away as she reached back for Fang's bottom parts. "It's been what, two minutes? Calm down, Fang. Men have a Recovery Period."

"I'm not a man!" At Lightning's returned touch, the tingles came back in full force. "Claire- I can feel it- Claire! I'm- I'm- " Fang groaned, slamming her head back against the tile behind her as she felt her cock twitch and lift between Lightning's fingers again. "Claire!" Fang made a low, feline rumbling of frustration. "I told you not to touch it!"

"Whoa." Lightning had dropped her hands and looked up at Fang's strained face in surprise. "That's seriously impressive, Fang."

"You arouse me!" Fang grunted. "It's not my fault you're so damn sexy, with your perfect body and delicious lips and flippy cape as you bounce around and- _urghh!_ " Fang groaned as she hardened further, without any hand-contact stimulation. " _Claire!_ Cut it out!"

"I didn't even say anything!" Lightning protested, eyeing Fang's package while the woman squeezed her eyes shut tight and tried to control herself above. _Hmm._ Lightning might have gotten out a tape measure if she had one on hand, she was so curious. Fang was just _huge_. Bulky and bloated to epic, hard proportions, Lightning found herself wondering again at how Fang would feel squeezing between her legs with that- _better cut off here._ Lightning shook her head. Judging by how Fang still reacted about her penis, the girl still was a little shy and could very well be horrified by Lightning's inner musings.

Lightning glanced up at Fang again to find her looking just as strained as before. Her girlfriend definitely wasn't adept to settling herself down, as the bulging lump of flesh between her legs was quick to confirm. Lightning's eyes drifted back down to Fang's penis, where she considered the erection momentarily. _She'd be too freaked out for actual sex right now, but what if I..._

Tentatively, Lightning leaned forward and licked the very tip gently.

" _Fuck!"_ Fang jerked spastically and reached for her supports again, finding them on either wall as she braced herself between the shower door and the far back wall. "Lightning- ! What're you- "

But Lightning had already grabbed Fang's shaft by that time and opened her mouth to take Fang's head in. Fang bucked again as hot lips and an even hotter interior closed over her penis and made her tremble. Her strong push against the wall and the door increased as Lightning flicked over her with her tongue and lapped up the the heat that'd already started to dribble out. Fang's voice was stuck in her throat by the time she finally managed to open her eyes and stare incredulously down at Lightning, who, seeming to have felt Fang's eyes on her, lifted her own to Fang's.

"Lightning." Fang groaned, body soaring at this new heat closed around her arousal. It was hard to think, to even breathe! Lightning felt so fucking good on her like that! "Lightning, you don't-" Lightning suckled her and Fang's mind went blank with eruptions of stars to the point that she had no idea what she'd been about to say. "Fuck!" Seeing her dazed eyes, Lightning's lips on her smiled before she sucked Fang again, harder and more fervently this time. Fang's legs shook, but Lightning didn't stop. Fang moaned, whimpering as Lightning stroked up her length.

Lightning slid Fang in a little bit deeper and the resounding groan was well worth it as the tremor in Fang's legs increased. Lightning wasn't sure if they were holding her up at all anymore, or if it was pure arm strength. Either way, Fang was enjoying this and it made Lightning hot to know how excited her girlfriend was.

Sliding her hand back along Fang's lengthy shaft, Lightning suckled her again, harder than before while drawing Fang into her mouth more and more- there was so much of her to take in, Lightning wasn't even halfway when Fang's size touched the back of her throat; she squeezed and suckled Fang as her warrior lost control. She drew back and thrust into Lightning's mouth with a powerful outcry, spilling her hot seed over Lightning's tongue and throat. Lightning had intended to swallow, but it was all so much of Fang in a way she wasn't used to. She gagged as Fang's powerful thrust hit her and Fang's arousal leaked from her lips as she coughed, choking on just how much there was of Fang to take in.

Sinking to the ground on jelly legs, Fang looked at her girlfriend dizzily, still high on repeated orgasmic pleasure Lightning insisted on giving her- but now she saw Lightning coughing. "Claire-" Fang breathed, trying to steady her star-streaked vision. "Claire, are you- "

Lightning kissed her, silencing the question and manipulating her mouth to her liking as Fang got a taste of herself on Lightning's lips. Lips meshing, Fang brought up a hand to the side of Lightning's face, cradling her girlfriend's cheek as she kissed her. Lightning pulled back after only a moment and a final, lingering kiss. "I'll get better at that, I promise."

"Better?" Fang asked, dazed at the concept of how that could have been better.

"I think I'm exacting when you're 'bout to go better too now," Lightning smiled at her mischievously and glanced down at Fang's lap. "I better leave before you get excited again."

"It's not as much as I used to do." Fang added forlornly.

"Shhh," Lightning hushed her, just pecking her lips now. "We'll get there, tiger." Lightning started lifting herself up. "I'll be downstairs when you finish cleaning up in here."

Fang watched her go sadly, then furrowed her eyebrows at the memory of Lightning in that accentuated GC Uniform. "Make sure you put on something hideous!" She heard Lightning laugh at the other end of the bathroom before the door shut behind her and left Fang more or less alone once more. Turning her eyes on her retired penis, Fang glowered at her extra. "Stupid, overexcited, frisky twit." Throughout all their sex-play, Fang had a _very_ strong inclination to pin Lightning to the wall and sneakily slip between her legs, a desire that didn't feel nearly as awkward or inappropriate as it had this morning. _Gotta get rid of you._ Fang didn't know how long she'd last.

**X**

"Have you found anything?" Lightning gently fingered the binding of a particular book. Ancient and brittle like the rest of this moldly-smelling place, the book was fragile and barely held together. Lightning lifted the book by its slightly-tougher outer binding and pulled it off the shelf- only to have the pages all fall right out of the book and tumble to the floor in scatters. _Oh, shit._ Lightning tried to kick some of the brittle pages up under the shelf before Fang noticed; half the pages crackled and scattered to pieces on the floor. _Dammit! Hope that wasn't the book we need..._

"Lightning." Lightning whirled around to where Fang was idly flipping the brittle pages of another old book, not seeming to have any trouble the way Lightning was. "Come over here;" Fang motioned, pointing to a table that had a stack of the old tombs piled up. She pointed to one of them, a big red-cover book with illegible letters scribbled atop of it. "Look in that one; it's about various fal'Cie."

Lightning coughed. "I still can't read Oerban, Fang. That didn't change within the past five minutes since the last book you told me to look at."

Fang was still reading deeply into her own book and waved Lightning off. "It's got pictures. Just look for Bismarck and tell me if you see him."

"Okay..." Lightning agreed warily, starting to cautiously flip through the pages. "...are you sure you don't want Vanille here helping?" Lightning asked again, thinking of the benefits another Pulse-reader would have in this huge, broken library.

"And tell her what?" Fang asked, brow furrowing at the page. "'Your sister-figure guardian was taunting Bismarck and, when he got annoyed, he spat her back out with a dick that she gets hard around you with?"

Lightning turned to her frustrated girlfriend, who snapped her current book shut in aggravation and tossed it onto the pile, causing quite a few loose pages to float out of their books miserably and settle on the floor. "Fang..."

"We've been looking for hours, Light!" Fang grunted, aggravatedly running a hand through her hair red-tipped raven locks, groaning at their lack of progress. "You'd think they'd be more specific about fal'Cie abilities in one of these damn books! The priests wrote a bunch of useless shit! I don't care what their favorite dinner is, or what color is appealing to their eyes! Where's the useful shit?"

Lightning grimaced and flipped through the pages of her book a little faster. _Demon, demon, Etro, weird gorgonpseid breed, anima, fighter, priest, fiend, Titan, tree, big fish, water-_ Lightning froze and flipped back a page to the giant fish that held a remarkable representation to the fal'Cie she was looking for. "Fang!" This was the first actual picture she'd seen of the beast within a book- surely the page must hold something important? "Fang, look! I found Bismarck!" Carefully lifting the brittle book off the table, Lightning rushed over to Fang to show her the pages with the picture. She got the book over to Fang, but a few pages fluttered off in her haste.

"I'll get 'em." Lightning pushed the book gently into Fang's hands and Fang looked up-

just in time to see her girlfriend bend over in otherwise loose jeans that suddenly form-fitted to her every curve around the ass.

_That smooth-skinned backside pressed up against me, cupped in my hand as Lightning writhes, moaning for me..._

Fang's penis stiffened into the suddenly too-tight confines of her own jeans.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!_ Fang suddenly found herself holding two separated pieces of a book, one in each hand.

Lightning whirled at the noise, having picked up her loose sheets and startled at the sight of the broken book that'd been divided at the seems. "Fang!" Lightning was at her side in an instant, but pulled instead at the two book halves in Fang's hand. "What'd you do?"

"What'd _I_ do?" Fang groaned at the sensation of the bulge between her legs. "I wasn't the one bending over and showing off her perfect ass for all the world to see!"

Lightning glanced down at Fang's crotch and rolled her eyes up to Fang exasperatedly. "Really, Fang?"

"I can't help it, Light!" Fang grunted. _It was so much easier when this used to be discreet._ "Almost everything you do turns me on!"

"And who's fault is that?"

"Bloody well ain't mine!"

Lightning sighed as Fang's freed hands started darting for her member. "Hey!" Snapping the two halves of the book together with the loose-leaf pages inbetween, Lightning grabbed Fang's wrist to stop her. "Not here, Fang." Lightning reprimanded. "We've been searching these texts for hours- the last thing we need is for the book we're looking for to be ruined because you couldn't contain yourself."

"But Light- "

"No butts!" Lightning told her off. "And stop staring at mine. This'll be good for you, Fang. You have to learn some control anyway- you cant go jacking off every single time someone or something arouses you."

"Light." Fang held back an extended groan. "I can't hold it back." _I just wanna do you._ Fang's mind raced with more productive places she could be shoving her erection. "I tired." Fang tried to distract herself from her own desires and stay in tune to the conversation. "When Vanille came in, I tried to let it settle- it doesn't go down! Once it's up, it's _up_!"

Lightning rolled her eyes again and gave Fang a drab look. "Men all over the world control their erections without ejaculating all day, Fang. It's called blueballs; and it's something you're going to have to get used to." Lightning picked up their stack of maybe-worthwhile books from the table and passed them to Fang, stacking them in her arms.

"Here," Lightning instructed. "This'll keep your hands busy so you're not tempted to touch yourself again." Lightning picked up her own stack, including the red book Fang had ripped in half carelessly. "We're taking these home and you'll just have to learn how to control yourself along the way. I expect to see you shrunk again back to normal by the time we get home."

"Lightning, this is cruel." Fang whimpered, aching inside her jeans.

"You have to learn it sometime or another." Lightning nodded for Fang to walk in front of her. "Now go- take us home."

Fang stiffly proceeded forward.


	5. Chapter 5

**XXX**

"Lightning, it's not going down." Fang whined after five minutes, awkwardly scraping against her jeans with every step. It was horrible to walk with, sticking out so prominently. Fang had lowered her books to holding them just above her member in an attempt to hide her embarrassment from any passerby they might cross. So far, they'd been lucky. It was later in the day and night was starting to rise, which sent these Cocoonians scattering to their dwellings, usually, too frightened of the night-beasts to lurk around on the outskirts of town.

As luck would have it, the old Oerban library was still in the broken down section of the town that hadn't been worked on or refurbished to new glory yet. So the pathway, along the edge of town, had been clear for now, granting Fang a small mercy.

Still, it was awkward to walk with and Fang had the distinct notion she was imitating a penguin. Unable to take long strides as she would usually, for her jeans scraped her with every long movement, and awkwardly balancing the books above her erection, Fang tried to walk casual with smaller steps than usual, but was failing horribly. Her partial-steps instead had her making slow progress as she tried to steady her breaths- for indeed, the penis seemed to be keeping up with her heartbeat and Fang didn't want to stress the muscle too much, in fear of exciting herself.

She was severely uncomfortable. Locked in the tight confines of her jeans, Fang could feel her erection pressing up into the rough material, begging for escape, to be let free and be stroked by fingers less sand-papery. Not for the first time that walk, Fang balanced the stack of books in one hand and discreetly attempted to reach down her pants.

"Hey!" From behind her, Lightning raced forward and grabbed Fang's free hand. "That's not going to help you learn to resist, Fang."

"Lighttning." Fang groaned, pausing in their walk with her girlfriend and taking the moment to squeeze her legs together. "It's not- it's just not going down."

"Well, stop thinking about it!" Lightning shot her a reprimanding scowl and held up Fang's other hand, palm-up. "Here." Taking her own stack of books that she'd shifted to her right hand, Lightning stacked them on Fang's freed hand, doubling her weight load, but more importantly, taking up her free hand. "Hold those."

"Light- "

"What'd I say?" Lightning slapped a hand to her butt and pushed. "Now go."

Fang squeaked and hurried forward, her heart speeding a bit. She took a moment, walking stiffly, to calm it down again before closing her eyes and trying to forget the heavy weight between her legs. It didn't work very well.

After a few minutes, Fang sighed. "I can't forget it, Light. It's heavy and bulky and scraping my jeans with every step."

Lightning grunted in aggravation. "You _really_ have to learn how to do this, Fang." At Fang's whimper, she sighed. "Just think of something disturbing." Lightning advised.

"I already am!"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Not _it_ , Fang. Think of...think of Hope and...Snow! Think of Snow carrying Hope on his back, back in Palumpolum. It was so hot that day, both of them were dripping sweat, and Hope's mouth was partially open on Snow's shoulder, drooling." Fang's eyebrows creased disgustedly. "Now imagine them naked; Hope's still on Snow's back and he's hot and the 'hero' just saved his life. He's so grateful and dazed that he's humping into puberty and rubbing it all over Snow's back, slick and hot and dripping sweat- "

" _Uggh!"_ Fang shuddered, closing her eyes. "Claire, stop! That's so- oh my God, I'm going to be sick- where the fuck is your imagination going?"

Lightning shook off the memory, having successfully disturbed herself as well. "That's the picture it cursed me with, anyway. Did you see how he was lying on him? Carrying Hope like that is the gayest thing I've ever seen Snow do. The way he was hanging limp- "

"No, no, no, no, no!" Fang interrupted. "No more of that! I'm going to puke. No wonder you don't let Hope near the house anymore."

"Yes, well..."

" _Guhh!_ You've completely ruined my appetite, Claire. I can't even see straight! I-I'm not even hard anymore, that was so disgusting! And I was all ready to go home, sit down and eat half a Behemoth when you- " Fang halted suddenly, the realization hitting her as she squeezed her legs again, lumpy third wheel dangling limply between them. "Claire! I'm not hard!" Fang looked over to her side where Lightning had stopped beside her. She gaped, disbelieving, and felt an intense urge to hug her girlfriend- one she couldn't exactly fulfill with all her books. "You fixed me!"

Lightning's mouth quirked slightly, grinning at Fang out of the side of her mouth. "Glad the visual was good for something. Now you have material to dwell on, too, if you ever get hard at an inopportune moment."

"Claire!"

Lightning chuckled. "Come on, Fang, let's hurry home. I'll make you dinner."

**XXX**

"...they're going to sound unusual, Serah." Lightning warned her. "But they're answers I need to know- it's really important. And you can't ask why."

On the other end of the line, keeping herself busy with dishes idly, Serah listened curiously, intrigued by these unusual for-warnings from Lightning. "Okay, Claire." Serah agreed. "I promise not to judge. What's up?"

"Well...I want to talk about Snow, actually. About...things you would know about him."

Serah lifted an eyebrow. "Shoot?"

"How long do you guys usually wait until he's ready again?"

Serah blinked, dumbfounded. "Until he's ready for what again?"

"For sex, Serah." Lightning asked bluntly. "How long do you both have to wait between orgasms for him to be ready to go again? 90 seconds? Two minutes?"

Forgetting the awkwardness of the question for a moment, Serah burst out laughing at Lightning's estimates. "As if, Claire!" Serah giggled. "What, does Snow remind you of Super-man or something? Guys have a Refractory Period, Claire! He can't just go one after another." Serah paused. "You _did_ know that, right? That guys can't go repeatedly?"

"Of course I know that." Lightning shook her head. Across the table, Fang leaned in attentively, trying to hear both sides of the conversation. "I just don't know how long it's usually supposed to take."

Serah frowned at a dish speculatively, glancing up at the intimidating height she'd need to tiptoe to put the dish away. "Okay, Claire, I lied. Why are you asking about this?" Serah fingered the fringe of the dish delicately. "Not that I'm hiding it from you- but this seems like a conversation you stress to avoid- and I'm not sure why it's...why you'd want to talk about it."

"Serah," Lightning groaned. "Could you just answer me? Why is unimportant. I just gotta know."

"You've never been so interested in Snow's bodily functions before..." Serah continued, "in fact, I remember the time I told you about his wake-up hards. You were horrified."

Lightning desperately shook her head at Fang, who looked choked and pained at Serah's words. She whispered across the table, careful not to come through on Lightning's earpiece. "So you _were_ horrified!"

Lightning shook her head, mouthing 'no' to Fang, who was increasingly puppy-tizing before her. "It's not _Snow_ specifically I want to know about." Lightning clarified. "I just want a comparison figure. Would you work with me please, Serah?"

 _A comparison for what?_ Serah shook her head, still gazing at the dish and occasionally glancing up above her to the cupboard she could no longer reach. "Okaay, Claire. Are all your questions like this? Just- try not to be so mortified this time, then." Fang gave Lightning a bruised, hurt look. Lightning winced, silently wishing she had some volume control on this stupid earpiece. "So you're asking about how long it takes before he can get it up again?"

Lightning struggled not to wince again. "Yeah."

"Well, it's different for all guys," Serah confessed. "And we don't time it to a T, but Snow's usually ready to take me again after about ten minutes on good days, fifteen to twenty on slow ones." Serah pondered. "I think he got up a little sooner once- like seven minutes or so. But nothing like you're talking. 90 seconds, 2 minutes- I don't even know if that's possible, Claire. And if it is, that is one _very fertile_ male right there!"

Lightning glanced up at Fang again, who had a hint of color in her dark cheeks, which probably meant she was blushing badly if Lightning could see it. "Why can't I have a fifteen minute recovery time!" Fang complained, voice hushed.

"Okay..." Lightning cleared her throat, keeping an eye on Fang. "And what about how many times Snow can go one after the other? Is there a limit? And per-day: is there like a, after so many times getting off, he can't anymore for the day? Or the hour? Or whenever?"

Serah paused again, considering. Leaning her back on the against the counter tiredly, her eyes suddenly narrowed suspiciously at the dish she was spinning in her hands. "Hey," Serah pursed her lips. "This isn't like, another sneaky attempt to show me the benefits of being a lesbian, is it?" Lightning blinked. "Vanille's tried that on me enough- have you teamed up with her? In an ask-awkward-questions-discreetly-showing-lesbian-benefits kinda way?"

"Serah, does that sound like something I would do?"

"Well, no," Serah admitted. "But you never know! You could be secretly supporting Vanille's attempts to bed me..."

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Just answer the question, Serah. And stop trying to figure it out- it doesn't make a lot of sense to me either, I just gotta know."

"Okaay," Serah repeated doubtfully. "As for a limit per day, I mean, sure Claire. Not everybody can go on sexing all day, you know?" Serah quirked her head sideways as she found a spot on the dish she was holding that the washer had missed. She started rubbing it with her thumb to scrape it off. "Well, except maybe you and Fang. No one has sex as much as you two do. And you guys are _always_ in the mood for it. -You know, I hadn't thought of it before, but it's a good thing you're both women. Can you imagine how consistently aroused you'd be as men? _Especially_ Fang, goodness, that's an intimidating thought..."

Fang mewled. Serah shook her head back to the correct train of thought and away from the scary hypothetical. "Excluding someone with great endurance and power -that includes Snow, if you want specifics- " Lightning cringed. "But hypothetically, someone should conk out after going a few times."

"And Snow?" Lightning asked. "How many does he take to be knocked out?"

"I dunno," Serah shrugged. "I usually get knocked out before he does. One right after the other? I'd say our record was five, I think, but I couldn't walk for awhile the next day and Snow was sore down there for a couple of days."

Lightning lifted an eyebrow to Fang. _How many times did she get off this morning?_ Fang was staring down at her crotch miserably. Lightning sighed softly, then turned away slightly. While Fang was busy and otherwise occupied with herself, there was the last thing she was curious about. "And..." Lightning glanced over at Fang from behind her shoulder to make sure she was still not paying attention. Hushing her voice a little, Lightning asked. "How long is Snow, Serah? Inches-wise."

The plate dropped from Serah's limp fingers and crashed to the ground, shattering. "Claire!" Both noises drew Fang out of her reverie, where she focused instead on Lightning. Lightning heard a chattering on the other end before slow footfalls pulled away out of the room. A door shut somewhere on her end and Serah hissed at Lightning. "You could _warn_ me before you ask something like that, Claire!"

"I warned you before the whole conversation!"

"Yeah, well, I was in the kitchen and Lebreau's over! You can't ask me that with her around!"

Fang's eyes narrowed at Lightning suspiciously. "What did you ask her?" Lightning tried to wave her off casually, but Fang gave her _the look;_ she knew she was hiding something.

Lightning cleared her throat. "Hang on for a second, Serah." Lightning looked up at Fang with a stern reprimand that failed to warn Fang off this time.

"Lightning." Fang's tone was just as steely. "Tell me."

Lightning eyed the spot where Fang was standing behind the table, then glanced back at the door behind her. She bolted.

"Lightning!" Fang growled, jumping over the table after her as she disappeared through the archway and jolted up the stairs. "Lightning, stop!" Only halfway up the steps, Fang heard their bedroom door slam shut and lock. She cursed Lightning for her speed; the little devil was too quick! Charging after her, Fang rapped a strong fist against the door that nearly shook the whole thing in its frame. "Lightning, let me in!" When that failed to provoke the door into opening, Fang stepped back and lift her foot, prepared to kick the barrier in.

"You're sleeping on the couch for a _week_ if you break the door again!" Fang stilled, face falling at the threat.

"Lightningg..."

"I'll just be a minute!" Lightning silenced her. "Hush."

Serah's eyebrow hiked again at the commotion she heard on her sister's side. "Should I be concerned, Claire? Fang doesn't sound happy."

"It's fine, Serah, she's just being moody. PMS and all. Anyways- so, how big did you say Snow is?"

"Well, I didn't yet." Serah blushed, even though Lightning wasn't right there asking. "Will you tell me why you're asking?"

"No." Lightning exhaled. "Maybe later, Serah. Not now. So?"

"Uhhm," Serah was still colored modestly. "Don't say anything- especially not to Snow that I said anything- or to anyone. And I'm only telling you 'cuz you're my sister, even if you're acting weird, but it's not like something to go out and share about- "

"Serah." Lightning shook her head. "I'm not going to say anything. Just go."

"...He's seven inches." Serah admitted, blushing terribly.

Lightning waited. "...that's it?"

"That's it? Seven inches is _huge_ , Claire! The average is five! He doesn't even fit inside me all at once!"

"Whoa, okay!" Lightning cut her off before more unexpected detail was released. "Okay, okay! That's not what I meant, Serah! Seven inches sounds big- sounds huge, like you say- I just thought...didn't Gadot use to brag about Snow's 33 cm? His 13 inches...?"

"Oh," Serah flush deepened. "Yeah, I think Snow asked him to try to impress me...so Gadot came up next to me and nudged me and started bragging about Snow's 'shoe' size. He gave me eyebrows and everything." Serah's flush was getting to match the color of Vanille's hair now. "But Godd, Claire, the first time I saw him sticking up at me- he was _huge_."

Lightning coughed. "How...romantic."

"Hey, you're the one that asked!" Serah smiled guiltily to herself. "Was there anything else, Claire?"

Lightning considered, but she'd gotten the three main answers she wanted. "Not for the moment, no."

"Sooo," Serah giggled shyly and Lightning imagined she must have been blushing. "It's kinda cool that you're interested in this stuff, Claire... It's nice to talk to you about... this stuff."

"Don't get too addicted to it." Lightning warned.

Serah giggled again. "Am I making you uncomfortable, Claire? You can talk about you and Fang if you want. Oh! Is that what this is about? You and Fang?" Lightning froze. "You guys are experimenting with sex toys now, aren't you? That's why you're- wait, no...why're you asking Recovery Periods if you're using kink toys... I always imagined you guys just throw yourselves at each other _au natural_ anyways. Doesn't seem that either of you would need the help with stimulation..."

"Serah, why are you imagining how Fang and I go at each other?"

Serah's cheeks burned. "Well, I'm just asking, Claire! You just asked me a bunch of details about Snow! I can't be curious now, either? Besides...this is kinda fun." Serah squeaked. "Sooo...sex toys, Claire?"

Lightning shook her head, smiling minutely. "I'm just lookin' to help somebody out with these questions, Serah. Calm down."

"Riight." Serah shook her head. "The great, brave Lightning giving sex-talks to some uninformed little soul who needs the knowledge." Serah froze as a sudden realization hit her. "Claire, is this for Hope?"

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Oh, for heaven's sakes. Fang is mewling at the door, Serah, I need to go tend to her."

Serah grinned. "Alright, Claire. You 'tend to' your mate, then."

Lightning snorted. "G'nightt, Serah."

"Night, Claire! Have fun with your experiments!"

"Go return to your seven inches!"

Serah giggled as she hung up the phone and smiled at it affectionately. "Oh, Claire."

Shaking her head, Lightning glanced behind her at the door where a pathetic pawing noise was shuffling through the crack. _Now to distract you..._ she had a feeling it wouldn't be too difficult.

Releasing the lock on the door, Lightning opened it inwards to find a kicked-puppy Fang staring miserably inside. She took a step forward when the door opened towards Lightning, giving Lightning one of the most irresistible pouts she'd ever seen on this woman. "Lightning, why won't you tell me- "

Lightning took Fang by the wrist and cut her off. "I'm tired, Fang. Let's just go to bed."

Fang let herself be tugged along, but continued to gaze at Lightning with an injured look. "Claire- "

"Shh, Fang." Lightning hushed her, releasing her wrist for a moment. Lightning's hands went to her sides where she cleanly lifted her shirt away, feeling Fang freeze beside her. Glancing over, Lightning mouth quirked a little to see Fang's very obvious stare, hypnotized by her bra-clad chest.

Fang gazed unblinkingly. "You're cheating." If her rational went any further than that, however, Fang was still too mesmerized to voice it.

"It was nothing, okay, Fang? I promise." Lightning turned fully towards her and leaned up to peck Fang on the lips. "Now come on." Lightning encouraged. "Let's go to bed." The words were followed by Lightning reaching down and undoing her belt on the loosely fitting jeans, which fell smoothly to the ground as soon as she'd pushed them down over her hips. Fang's eyes darted down to watch the material fall before Lightning kicked them off at the floor.

"Lightning." Fang's voice had already dropped an octave and her eyes were glazing over. "You know I'm not going to be able to sleep next to you without getting hard. I'm already starting to tingle."

Lightning gave her a wry, pleased smile. "Who said anything about going without?" Stepping in closer to Fang again, Fang felt Lightning's hands drift up her shirt sides. "Up." Lightning ordered, nodding to Fang's arms. Fang complied hesitantly and Lightning lifted her shirt clean off. She peeked down at Fang's mostly exposed chest, throwing the shirt away off carelessly before giving her girlfriend a smile. Lightning started playing with her belt buckles.

"Lightning." Fang grabbed her wrists, still seeming pained. "Are you sure? On the phone, Serah said- "

"That I was horrified about hearing details of _Snow_ , Fang." Lightning finished, looking up at her resolutely. "Not you. It's different. You surprised me this morning, but I'm not going to _not_ sleep with you just 'cuz you'll get aroused. It's not bad, Fang- it can even be nice." Lightning undid her zipper and pushed Fang's jeans down. Also a loosely fit pair for Fang's comfort, they fell from her sides smoothly and pooled on the floor. Lightning glanced down at Fang and smiled kindly. "Look, you're not even there yet."

"Not for long." Fang shivered. "You're sure, Lig- "

"I'm sure, Fang." Lightning shook her head at Fang, rolling her eyes a little. "I've never known you to be such a girl before. It's like equipping you with a penis has suddenly turned you all feminine and shy." Lightning brushed away a few strands of hair from Fang's forehead. "Where's my cocky warrior, hmm?"

Lightning glanced down between them again, mouth quirking. "Certainly not lacking _there_." Lightning returned her eyes up top. "But so hesitant to ravish me the way you like. I don't know how many more ways I can tell you I'm okay with you and all your parts. You _can_ just grab me or jump me and kiss me you know, I don't care that- "

Lightning's words were silenced, then, when Fang leaned over and pressed their lips together, hushing her girlfriend's reassurances. She kissed Lightning hard, almost bruisingly, her pent-up desire that she'd been careful to contain most of the day leaking out as she passionately made out with her girlfriend. Right hand snaked around Lightning's back, she lifted it into Lightning's tresses and gripped tightly as her excitement and libido rose, spiking to high levels as she bit Lightning's lips and reveled in her groan. Fingernails digging into Lightning's shoulder, Fang's tongue slipped out to meet Lightning's as her girlfriend enthusiastically pulled herself higher to meet Fang.

Fang held Lightning and squeezed her, possessively pulled tight against her body as a growl vibrated through her chest. Only when both could barely breathe did Fang manage to pull back, hearing Lightning's sated purring echoing through her. "Claire," Fang rumbled, throat husky. Lightning nuzzled her face into Fang's neck and kissed her. "I'm sorry for being hesitant. You musta been waiting for that for awhile now, too."

"It's okay." Lightning told her, kissing her neck again affectionately. "I know this has been hard for you, Fang." Lightning's eyes darted down where Fang's latest arousal was erect between the crevasse of her legs, rubbing her upper, inner thighs and touching her sex through the thin material of her faded-pink lingerie. "We'll get through it. Start searching again tomorrow- who knows, maybe the book you tore in half will have our answers."

"Heyy," Fang protested gently, smiling. "Don't make me quiet you again."

"What if I want to be quieted?" Lightning posed back, looking up from Fang's delicious neck again to see Fang grinning broadly; it was a happy sight. Fang leaned over again and did just that, shushing Lightning in a slower kiss that lasted a few moments less. When Fang pulled away this time, Lightning's misted eyes were content. She lifted her thumb to Fang's cheek and stroked down the soft skin there, drowning in every touch of Fang she had.

"We can go to bed, if you want." Lightning told her, seeming to read her lingering doubts exactly. "I'm happy with you just kissing me again like that, but I know you still don't want to actually..."

"It's not that I don't want to, Claire." Fang corrected. "I do. I've already even daydreamed about it. It's just..."

"It's okay." Lightning kissed her again. "I understand." Lightning's hand lowered to Fang's shaft. Fang inhaled sharply and held Lightning again, unwilling to draw away from kissing the beauty. Lightning's fingers were becoming practiced and it didn't take long before Fang stiffened in her tender grip. As Fang's hard member retreated back between her legs, Lightning smiled softly and looked up at Fang with mischievous, sparkling eyes. "That was quick."

Fang's eyes were still a little dazed and unfocused, but she growled softly at Lightning's words. "Shut up, Light. I'm tired."

Lightning chuckled. "I'll bet." Taking Fang's wrist gently, she led them over to their nearby bed and climbed up their nearby bed, tugging Fang after. "Just stay with me, Fang." Slipping under the covers herself, Lightning held them up till Fang had joined her, then smiled when she felt Fang shift against her back and press up to her. Lightning curled back into her as Fang wrapped an arm around her stomach and tugged her closer.

Turning her head back on her shoulder to look at Fang, Lightning nearly squeaked in joy when Fang's lips touched upon hers again, initiated by the Pulsian. And she wasn't the first to pull away, either. "Good night, Fang." Lightning cuddled, smiling happily to herself in Fang's strong arms.

"Sweet dreams, Claire."

Together, they settled down for sleep.


End file.
